


Elevator sex

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Naked Male Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes back from a mission and Steve is excited about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator sex

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Any/Clint, elevator sex, manhandled!Clint](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38283241#t38283241)
> 
> Inspired by the video to Push The Button - male avenger (I'm leaning towards Steve or Thor for reasons to become apparent) catches up to the elevator with Clint in it just before the doors shut.
> 
> Then presses the stop button and totally ravishes him. Lifting him up, holding him against the wall, kissing him hard enough to leave bruises. Totally overwhelming him. Completely consensual (established relationship preferred).
> 
> When the lift stops, Clint is wrecked, and his partner has to cover it by saying he's just come back from an especially strenous mission.
> 
> To which Clint replies 'I hate you'. Even though he totally doesn't.

Clint just came back from his mission in Bogota. It was pretty easy this time. Go in, find the mark, take the shot, go out, fly home. The SHIELD driver let him out in front of Stark Tower and he went in, opened the private elevator to the top floors with his access code and when it arrived he stepped in and let his duffel bag drop beside him. But just when the doors were nearly shut a hand appeared and they got open again. He looked up to shoo a possible intruder away but then he saw that it was Steve and he smiled at him. 

Steve didn't say a word, just waited for the doors to close and the cabin to move. He suddenly stepped forward and pressed the 'Stop'-button. 

“Wha...” was all Clint could say before he got pressed against the wall and shut up with Steve's lips on his. He felt Steve's tongue demanding entrance into his mouth and he opened it, let it happen and touched his exploring tongue with his own. Steve sucked at Clint's lower lip, bit it slightly and his hands were already on Clint's hip to pull the shirt out of his pants. 

For a few seconds Steve broke the kiss but only as long as it took him to peel Clint out of the shirt. He threw it onto the floor and then their lips crashed again together and Steve moaned in Clint's mouth, still ravishing the moist cavern with his tongue. His hands roamed over Clint's chest, his thumbs stopped to rub at his nipples and Clint felt them harden. His own hands moved under Steve's shirt but the other man grabbed his wrists with a wicked grin and pressed them over his head against the wall. And again he kissed Clint violently and hungry with a fevered passion. 

Steve held Clint's hands with one of his and started to open the belt of Clint's pants, his mouth nibbling on Clint's throat and he sucked and bit him slightly till Clint couldn't hold back a moan and thrust his hips forward. Steve managed to open Clint's pants with one hand, the other still holding the smaller man's hands over his head and he captured his mouth once again in a passionate kiss. He then let his hands trail down over Clint's chest to his hips and shoved the pants and the boxers down and in a fluid motion. Clint also got rid of his boots and he stepped out of the jeans. Steve grinned, grabbed Clint at his hips and turned him around so that he faced the elevator wall. He could feel him press his body against his naked back. With his feet Steve shoved Clint's legs apart and pressed one wetted finger into his channel while he held him against the wall with one arm and his mouth on his neck, kissing, sucking and biting, leaving marks for everyone to see.

Clint inhaled sharply when he felt the finger breach his hole and managed to spread his legs farther to give Steve more leverage. He heard him chuckle slightly but then Steve added a second finger and Clint groaned at the burning pleasure.

When Steve withdrew his fingers Clint wanted to turn around but Steve's hands on his hips held him in position and the next thing he felt was Steve's cock at his entrance. He had only opened his pants and now he shoved his dick into Clint's channel with a forceful thrust.

“Oh god, Steve...” Clint moaned and tried to move his ass backwards but he got still held in position.

“I've missed you.” Steve groaned and withdrew till only the glans was in Clint's hole. And with another thrust he shoved back in. Steve started to fuck Clint thoroughly, with hard and long thrusts, he moved his hands around Clint's body and started to stroke his dick and he kissed and sucked at his neck. Clint couldn't repress the moans, his breath increased and just when he felt the first hints of an orgasm Steve stopped. 

“What? No... you can't stop now!” Clint complained but Steve held him still immobile. He withdrew this time completely and the sudden emptiness made Clint moan even more. But Steve just grabbed him and turned him around, pressed another kiss on his lips and with a grin he grabbed Clint's right leg and lifted it up. He directed Clint to wrap his arms around his neck and then he took the other leg as well. Pressed against the elevator wall, his arms around his neck Clint felt Steve's cock again at his entrance and the supersoldier just planted him back on the hard rod. He felt himself penetrated as deep as possible and Steve's cock hit his sweet spot and all Clint saw was stars right now. He threw his head back when pure lust swept over him and he groaned open-mouthed when Steve kissed his throat again and then he just lifted him up a bit and started to fuck him again, hard, ferocious, passionate. He couldn't repress the noises and when he felt the orgasm well up again, starting in his toes and washing him away in a wave of pure pleasure he cried out Steve's name loudly while he shot his load on his own belly. And a few seconds later he felt Steve follow him and fill him up. He searched for Clint's mouth and kissed him passionately while he came. 

When Steve let his feet back down he needed the support from the wall to hold himself upright. Steve zipped up his pants and was done but Clint tried to climb back into his clothes, the cum still seeping out of his ass and into the boxers Steve helped him in. His knees were wobbly and when he finally was dressed and reasonably presentable Steve pressed the 'Stop'-button again and the elevator started to move. 

Steve smiled and cupped his face and kissed him again. “I've really missed you.” He purred and Clint couldn't repress a grin.

“I was away for only two days.” He said, still leaning against the elevator wall and Steve cocked his head.

“Two days too long.” He smirked and held out his hand for Clint to take it when the elevator stopped at the communal floor and the doors opened. 

Of course that moment Stark had to pass by and when he saw Clint an evil grin appeared on his face. 

“It was a... especially strenuous mission.” Steve said and Tony nodded. 

“Sure. What else.” He could see his eyes wander down to Clint's throat where he looked at the marks Steve left a few minutes earlier, grinned, winked and moved on. And when he was gone, Clint stared at Steve and whispered, “I hate you.” 

And with a chuckle Steve shook his head, “No, you don't.” He said and led Clint to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
